


Debbie Harry & Joey Ramone Get Hitched

by orphan_account



Category: Blondie - Fandom, The Ramones
Genre: Dee Dee Ramone - Freeform, F/M, Fluff everywhere, I cried while writing this forgive me, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Johnny Ramone - Freeform, One Shot, Short Stories, debbie and Joey are really cute together, debbie harry - Freeform, happy endings, i don’t have the time to write multichapters, johnny and Joey are chill in this one, linda ramone - Freeform, marky ramone - Freeform, wrote this while I was depressed af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who would have known that Debbie Harry from Blondie and Joey Ramone from the Ramones would get married someday?Just a one shot about the happy day that’s all.
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Joey Ramone
Kudos: 4





	Debbie Harry & Joey Ramone Get Hitched

It was a big night when Debbie Harry and Joey Ramone announced their engagement. 

The media went wild. The band members were ecstatic and Joey felt like the luckiest man on Earth. He’d never thought he’d find love again, after the whole fiasco in which Linda left him for his bandmate Johnny. All of that seemed like a bad dream, though compared to the future he and Debbie had chosen to share together. 

Debbie was completely and utterly in love with the tall, lanky, shy guy who had stolen her heart. She had smiled to herself the night before the wedding, thinking about all of the photos of them walking through the streets of New York holding hands she had seen in the papers. She simply couldn’t be happier. 

The wedding was small and took place at CGBG, where both of their bands had found their footing all those years ago in the music industry. Joey wore his typical attire (skinny ripped jeans, white sneakers, leather jacket and red shades), with a loose bow tie wrapped around his bare neck. 

When he saw Debbie walk in through those two small doors, his heart swelled in his chest. She was dressed in white boots, a white mini skirt and white tank top, accompanied by her now-friend Chris Stein. She held a small bouquet of white roses, the flowers he had given her when he mustered up the courage to ask her to be his. Everything about her screamed goddess-on-Earth and Joey had never felt as happy as he did in that moment. A tear escaped his eye. 

Debbie couldn’t wipe a silly smile off her face. Friends and family, including Charlotte, Joey’s mom, and Mickey, Joey’s younger brother, gazed upon the scene with utmost joy. 

Once the vows were exchanged, Joey took his chances and picked his bride up from the ground, kissing her fiercely while everyone around them clapped and cheered. Champagne was opened and they both performed a duet together onstage while their guests looked on in admiration, wondering how perfect they both were for each other. 

When the night was done for and the guests had congratulated them, they retreated back to Joey’s apartment. Debbie had mentioned to him that she didn’t want anything fancy, she just wanted to spend time with him and it’s all that mattered. 

Joey couldn’t be more content with how his life had been going. He had built himself up, with the help of his brother, mom and bandmates into this admired rock god. And now, he had the woman of his dreams: his equal, talented and brilliant woman who had given him the chance he never thought he could have again after so many disappointments and heartbreak. 

They disappeared into their own world quickly, watching films on the couch, making love, and writing silly love songs on the piano bench afterwards in their undergarments while their cat slept at their feet. 

They talked about everything and anything and were eternally grateful to have one another in their lives.


End file.
